


We're Only Friends

by shiyiiing



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyiiing/pseuds/shiyiiing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum has got a not-so-secret admirer but he only has eyes for Jinyoung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Only Friends

**Author's Note:**

> For this [prompt](http://got7meme.livejournal.com/1725.html?thread=133309#t133309). I hope you enjoyed it! <3

Jaebum has no idea when it started or what brought about it but one day, he realizes that he has an infatuated stalker by the name of Wang Jiaxin trailing behind him everywhere he goes.  
  
Jaebum realizes that he has to put a stop to it when Jiaxin starts parking herself outside the bathroom when he goes to pee. He can't have her smiling widely at him, hero worship evident in her eyes, every time he emerges from the bathroom, like he had accomplished some great feat instead of just reliving his bladder.  
  
"Dude, your little cousin freaks me out." Jaebum tells Jackson, after pulling him to a quiet corner where Jiaxin (hopefully) can't find them. He had been avoiding her for the past half hour. "She's following me whenever I go and it has to stop."  
  
Jackson only laughs it off, dismissively saying, "Hyung, she's only sixteen years old. She can't harm you so stop being afraid and man up."  
  
Jaebum stutters out an indignant response (“I’m not afraid of her!”) but Jackson is already leaving. Jaebum starts to go after him and regrets his actions almost immediately when the Chinese girl catches sight of him. Cursing, Jaebum waves awkwardly as Jiaxin all but dashes towards him.  
  
"Oppa!" Jiaxin calls out, skidding to a stop before Jaebum. She has taken to calling him the Korean endearment but attaches a "-ge" to the end of the others' names, even Jackson’s. Jaebum isn't sure that he likes being the odd one out.  
  
"Jiaxin," Jaebum tries to change his grimace to a smile. He isn't sure if he accomplished that but Jiaxin didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Where have you been, oppa?" The Hong Kong girl asks, tilting her head curiously, before she whines. "I couldn't find you anywhere!"  
  
_Hiding from you._  Jaebum thinks before he could help himself. Guilt briefly floods his being when he sees that Jiaxin was looking at him with adoration and admiration clear in her eyes.  
  
Clearing his throat nervously, Jaebum hurriedly fibs to cover up his initial thought, "I was busy, you know. Like, really busy."  
  
_Lame._  Jaebum could already hear his conscious jeering at him in a voice that sounds suspiciously like Jackson.  
  
"It's okay, oppa." Jiaxin smiles brightly before launching into chatter which Jaebum barely pays attention to. Instead, he muses on when everything had started.  
  
It was only a week ago when Jackson informed the members of his female cousin who was visiting Korea during the holidays and would like to meet them since she was a huge fan of them. Jaebum had naturally agreed to the request and that same day, a bright and cheerful girl walked through the practice room's door and Jaebum's life changed...for the worst. Wang Jiaxin had probably took one look at Jaebum and decided that they were a match made in heaven.  
  
Jiaxin was relentless in her pursuit and wasn’t shy in showing her affection for Jaebum. The rest of the members think it’s cute but all Jaebum wanted was to dig a hole and stay in there every time she singles him out. Even though she has never once confessed her major crush out loud to Jaebum, her actions and words were already quite clear in relaying the message.  
  
The worst thing is that Jaebum can't quite tell Jiaxin to back off. For one, she's Jackson's cousin and they were so close that it was akin to telling his sister to back off which is a big no-no. Additionally, Jaebum only thinks of Jiaxin as a younger sister and certainly not a girlfriend.  
  
Secondly, Jiaxin is too adorable and lovable that Jaebum didn't have the heart to reject her advances. Jaebum would rather die than to see a pout appear on Jiaxin's face even if it is at the cost of his personal space and privacy. He can’t even avoid Jiaxin or hide in his dorm since the rest of the members had welcomed the younger to their dorm, allowing her to come and go whenever she wants.  
  
Most importantly, Jaebum was gay and already in love with someone else. How can anyone expect him to return Jiaxin’s affections when he doesn’t even likes girls and has eyes for someone else?  
  
During one point of her chatter, Jiaxin unconsciously hooks her arm with Jaebum’s as if it was something that she has done before. Jaebum swallows and mentally debates whether to let her be or to slink his arm away when he catches sight of Jinyoung standing opposite him.  
  
The dark haired boy stares at them in silence and then, to Jaebum’s utmost horror, grins at him and gives him a thumbs up as if he approves of their relationship. As Jinyoung returns to talking to Mark, Jaebum feels his heart sink even further.  
  
It’s funny how everyone in the group can see that Jiaxin has a major crush on Jaebum but can’t see their leader’s equally major crush on Jinyoung. Jaebum attributes it to him hiding it but he knows in reality that it’s because no one would ever think of him as gay. In fact, one of the biggest reasons why Jaebum hasn’t confess his love for Jinyoung (besides the obvious one being Jiaxin) was because he isn’t sure of Jinyoung’s reaction to it. The younger boy was brought up in one of the most conservative families Jaebum ever knew and it would really suck if Jaebum went and confess and Jinyoung turns out to be homophobic.  
  
Jaebum already winces at the thought of that becoming reality. He is tugged back to reality by Jiaxin literally tugging at his shirt sleeve, eyebrows slightly furrowed.  
  
“Err... Yes, Jiaxin?” Jaebum asks, seeing the expectant look on the girl’s face.  
  
“Well, oppa? What do you think?” Jiaxin prompts in anticipation and Jaebum realizes that she was expecting an answer to a question he wasn’t paying attention to. “So...?”  
  
“So? I mean, sure. Of course, of course.” Jaebum hastily covers up, praying desperately in his mind that he hadn’t agreed to marry her or something equally horrifying.  
  
“Yay, that's great!” Jiaxin cheers happily upon hearing his response. She grips his arm tighter as she admits, “I didn’t expect you to agree to it, oppa.”  
Jaebum prays harder.  
  
  
  
Turns out that Jaebum didn’t agree to marriage, he agreed to a date at an amusement park the next day. This, to him, was almost the equivalent of torture because he has a strong dislike for crowded places and loud noises.  
  
(He once told Jinyoung that and the younger boy pointed out that his career revolved around crowded places and loud noises. Jaebum didn't have an answer for that.)  
  
Jiaxin had texted him in the morning, asking him to meet at a nearby amusement park. Jaebum really should have known something was wrong just by the location but he had still went to amusement park. By the time he saw Jiaxin waving at him brightly, with a pair of entrance tickets in her hands, it was too late for Jaebum to bolt.  
  
"Come on, oppa!" Jiaxin squeals, pulling Jaebum along by the hand and ignoring all of his protests. She dragged him past the entrance and Jaebum recoiled from the sight of the packed amusement park.  
  
_Too. Much. Noise._ Jaebum moans, wanting to leave but Jiaxin has a tight grip on him.  
  
At that moment, Jiaxin spots a roller coaster in the distance and practically bouncing in growing excitement. "Oppa, oppa! Let's sit on that!" She suggests, completely oblivious to the older boy's paling face.  
  
"Err... Why don't we go eat something first, Jiaxin?" Jaebum proposes instead in an attempt to change Jiaxin’s mind but she suddenly develops a case of selective hearing. She pulls at Jaebum's arm, heading towards the roller coaster ride.  
  
"No, Jiaxin, no!" Jaebum cries out in escalating fear, trying to dig his heels into the ground but failing terribly. For a girl, Jiaxin had a lot of strength and before Jaebum knew it, he was being ushered into a roller coaster seat by the male attendant in charge.  
  
"Please keep all hands and feet within the chair." The attendant drones monotonously, his face the ultimate picture of boredom. “Thank you.”  
  
In return, Jaebum grabs hold of the attendant's sleeve, almost desperately. "Please, let me out of here!" He pleads, forgoing his pride.  
  
The attendant didn't seem fazed as he pries Jaebum's fingers off him as if he was used to girlfriends forcing their boyfriends to sit on roller coaster rides.  
  
"All hands and legs within the chair, please." The attendant reminds Jaebum before pulling the safety barrier down, trapping Jaebum in his seat with Jiaxin.  
  
_I’m doomed._  Jaebum deflates in resignation, already accepting his fate.  
  
The last time he sat on a roller coaster, it was for a promotional video and Jaebum was forced to put on a smile to mask his fright. Jinyoung had been his partner and at one point, Jaebum had unwittingly grabbed the younger boy’s arm. When he realized that, Jaebum had been afraid of Jinyoung’s reaction. Thankfully, Jinyoung didn’t seem to mind and had teased Jaebum relentlessly afterwards but had promised to keep it a secret.  
  
_Jinyoung…_  Jaebum sighs to himself, smiling fondly at the memory. What would he give just to have him right beside him now? Instead, he has Jiaxin.  
  
"Oh, oppa." Jiaxin laughs as she holds onto Jaebum's arm. "If you're scared, just hold on to me." She bats her eyelids in an attempt to look flirtatious and Jaebum tries not to shrink back.  
  
"No, no, it's okay." Jaebum hastily reassures Jiaxin, carefully pulling his arm out of the girl's death like grip. He backtracks quickly, lying through his teeth. "I'm not afraid, Jiaxin."  
  
Jiaxin looked dubious as she eyes Jaebum doubtfully before letting him be. "Okay, oppa. Just know that I'll always be here." She grins, looking very much like the Cheshire cat.  
  
_Screw my life_. Jaebum thinks, his face losing whatever color it originally had, before the roller coaster ride begins, plunging him downwards.  
  
A thousand years later, Jaebum has almost lost his voice from screaming (JYP-nim isn't going to be happy when he hears about this) and has a triumphant Jiaxin clinging onto his arm. Jaebum had unconsciously grabbed hold of Jiaxin's arm during one point of the roller coaster ride (he was scared out of his wits, okay?) and she has yet to relinquish her hold on him.  
  
"Oppa, wasn't that fun?" Jiaxin asks, not a single strand of hair out of place. Jaebum vaguely remembered her laughing in amusement throughout the whole ride.  
  
"Yes, very fun." Jaebum croaks out, sounding quite pathetic in his opinion. “Can we please go home now?”  
  
  
  
When Jaebum and Jiaxin get back to the dorm, Jiaxin finally releases Jaebum in favor of her older cousin (“Jackson-ge!”) who instantly showers her with love and affection. Normally, Jaebum would laugh at how different Jackson acts with Jiaxin but today, he thanks the heavens for giving him his freedom back.  
  
Jaebum trudges to the kitchen and his heart soars briefly to see Jinyoung alone inside, pouring water into his cup. “Jinyoung!” The leader cries out in relief, throwing himself at Jinyoung and forgetting about everything else.  
  
Jinyoung raises a surprised eyebrow but didn’t question him. Instead, he asks, “So, where did you two go? Jiaxin sounds happy.”  
  
“It was horrible.” Jaebum replies point-blank, straightening up. There was a faint blush on his face as he remembers his earlier action.  
  
“How so?” Jinyoung presses on, looking slightly smug for some reason. “And have a drink, your voice sounds weird.”  
  
Jaebum accepts the offered cup and elaborates further, “Jiaxin dragged me to an amusement park and you know how much I hate places like that.”  
  
Jinyoung nods his head, understandingly. “So you told her and you guys went somewhere else.”  
  
“No, we went in and sat on a roller coaster.” Jaebum corrects.  
  
“What?” Jinyoung splutters in shock before exclaiming. “But you hate roller coasters. You’re afraid of them.”  
  
“I tried to talk her out of it but she insisted and I didn’t want her to be upset.” Jaebum protests, a bit taken aback by Jinyoung’s shocked reaction. “So, we ended up having a roller coaster ride.” He finishes, almost lamely.  
  
Jinyoung didn’t look pleased as he sarcastically remarks. “Oh, so that’s how it is. You’re deathly afraid of roller coasters but if  _Jiaxin_ asks, you’ll happily accompany her on a ride, is that it?”  
  
“You sound…upset.” Jaebum comments, earning a glare from Jinyoung.  
  
“I’m not.” Jinyoung snaps, clearly sounding upset. “I guess this means that you like Jiaxin, right? Since you’re even willing to overcome your fear just to make her happy.”  
  
“Where did you even get that idea from?” Jaebum inquires, genuinely surprised. “I don’t like her in that way and you know that. She’s like a little sister to me.”  
  
“Your actions say something else.” Jinyoung scoffs in disbelief. “Ever since she came here, you have been spending a lot of time with her.”  
  
Jaebum was truly flustered by now. “That’s — that’s because she keeps looking for me and I can’t just reject her company, can I?”  
  
“Why can’t you?” Jinyoung demands fiercely.  
  
“Why do you care?” Jaebum retorts back and regrets it immediately when Jinyoung falls silent.  
  
_I hurt him_ , Jaebum realizes with guilt. He reaches out for Jinyoung, starting to apologize, “Jinyoung, I’m so —”  
  
“I like you,” Jinyoung blurts out then clamps his hands over his mouth, his eyes wide with shock and horror.  
  
Jaebum didn’t know what to feel. Happy? Surprised? Jubilant? Instead, he only managed a confused “Jinyoung?” as he approaches the other boy.  
  
“No, no, listen to me.” Jinyoung commands, his hands extending out to stop Jaebum from coming any closer. He takes a deep breath before admitting, “I care because I like you. I told Jiaxin to bring you to an amusement park. I told her to suggest sitting on a roller coaster. I told her to do that even though I knew how much you hated crowded places and loud noises. I knew you hated roller coasters especially but I still told her to do it.”  
  
Jaebum was utterly confused. “Why?”  
  
“Because I wanted to test how much you like Jiaxin,” Jinyoung confesses, sounding a bit ashamed now. His face was scarlet red from embarrassment and he bows his head. “I wanted to see how much you were willing to put yourself through just for her and now, I realize how much you like Jiaxin.”  
  
Jinyoung’s words seem to echo in the kitchen as silence descended on the two of them. Jinyoung didn’t dare to raise his head in fear of seeing Jaebum’s disgusted face at him confessing his love for him. They were supposed to be friends and Jinyoung ruined all of that when he fell in love with Jaebum.  
  
However, instead of words filled with disgust and scorn, Jinyoung only received arms wrapped around him, hugging him tightly.  
  
Surprised, Jinyoung raises his head awkwardly in Jaebum’s embrace. “Hyung?”  
  
“Idiot, I don’t like Jiaxin.” Jaebum laughs in relief and happiness. “I didn’t want her to be upset because I really think of her as my sister.”  
  
“Oh.” Jinyoung lamely responds, suddenly feeling really stupid for blurting out his confession.  
  
“And I already like someone else.” Jaebum adds, pulling away from Jinyoung to stare at him straight in the eye. “You. I like you.”  
  
“ _Oh_.” Jinyoung blushes scarlet again at the direct confession. “I feel stupid now.”  
  
Jaebum only laughs again and presses his lips against Jinyoung’s who responds accordingly, like it’s the most natural thing to do.  
  
  
  
Surprisingly, Jiaxin wasn’t utterly heartbroken when the two broke the news to her. She took the news quite well, nodding her head and excusing herself to Jackson’s bedroom. Guilt once again floods Jaebum’s being when he hears sounds of crying but Jackson tells him not to worry. “She’ll be fine.” Jackson reassures him.  
  
The next time Jaebum sees Jiaxin, she has returned to her normal, perky self, smiling and laughing as usual. When Jaebum approaches her, Jiaxin only laughs.  
  
“Don’t worry, oppa.” Jiaxin replies, “I have gotten over my stupid crush on you.”  
  
“Really?” Jaebum presses on, a small part of him feeling a bit offended to be referred as a “stupid crush”.  
  
“Really,” Jiaxin promises before grinning mischievously. “Besides, I ship you and Jinyoung-ge. You’re my second OTP, you know!”  
  
The words “ship” and “OTP” have become part of Jaebum’s dictionary ever since debut. “Okay then.” He smiles before curiosity got the better of him. “If we’re your second OTP, who’s your first?”  
  
Jiaxin grins her Cheshire cat smile and replies. “Markson.”

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted at my livejournal [g_evelyn](http://g-evelyn.livejournal.com/4777.html). hit me with questions on [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/genexieve) and follow me on [tumblr](http://hiddenbyfog.tumblr.com/) / [instagram](https://instagram.com/genexieve/) haha


End file.
